sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Episode 12
is the twelfth episode of the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo adaption. It aired on December 25, 2012. Appearance *Kanda Sorata *Shiina Mashiro *Kamiigusa Misaki *Aoyama Nanami *Mitaka Jin *Akasaka Ryuunosuke *Rita Ainsworth *Tatebayashi Souichirou *Sengoku Chihiro *Fujisawa Kazuki *Miyahara Daichi Plot The episode starts where the previous episode left of, when Sorata lets Mashiro to sleep in his room by her request. While Sorata was waiting for Mashiro to fall asleep, she asks him if she has hurt him. Sorata is about to confess to Mashiro, but finds her asleep instead. In the morning, the team unload their stuff for their presentation. When they were about to enter the theatre room they find a crowd outside. Jin manages to divert the crowd's attention to the Student Council President, Tatebayashi Souichirou. Chihiro-sensei was looking for a seat, and got one beside her old friend and former Sakurasou resident, Fujisawa Kazuki. Backstage, Nanami is doing final rehearsals for her voice actor lines while the rest support her. After all preparations were completed the whole group gathered and Sorata tells them to make this their best memory, and with Misaki as the lead they tossed for their success. Ep12 06.png|The Audience Ep12 10.png|Nyaboron Animation #1: Opening Ep12 11.jpg|Nyaboron Animation #2: Nyagolownians Ep12 12.jpg|Nyaboron Animation #3: Nekoko Ep11 29.png|Excited Audience Ep12 13.png|Aoyama Nanami as Narrator Ep12 14.png|The rest team members watching from behind Ep12 15.png|Nyaboron Animation #4: Ein the Catasthropic Ep12 16.jpg|Shout Your Love!! Ep12 18.png|Mashiro: "Thank you for everything!" Ep12 19.png|Jin's expression after Misaki's shouting Ep12 20.png|Rita: "Ryuunosuke! Tell me your e-mail address!" Ep12 21.png|Audience hesitated to shout. Ep12 22.png|Audience: "Nyaboron, hang in there!" Ep12 23.png|Audience begin shouting at random Ep12 24.png|Audience shouts louder Ep12 25.png|Sorata: "Mashiroooo~! Thank youuuu~!" Ep12 26.png|Nyaboron Animation #5: Nyaboron Wins! Show Ends! The show progressed smoothly as planned, with all the audience contributing and playing along with the scenes, until the climax. When the audience was asked to shout their "love" (the sleeping thoughts of their heart, as Nanami says), they hesitate to the point that the show nearly fails. Sorata feels guilty because of the situation. Mashiro then she stands up and shouts "Thank you for everything." to Sorata. Misaki then follows by shouting "Jin, stop looking at Fuuka and look at me.". Rita follows by shouting "Ryuunosuke, give me your e-mail address!" With the audience inspired by the team's example, everyone shouted their inert desires, saving the show and making it a great success. After the show is finished, they pack the equipment back to the car. While loading the car Jin clarifies to Misaki that Fuuka was one of his ex-girlfriends, and it will stay that way. Jin then gives the necklace that he bought with Mashiro earlier to Misaki. They then see Mashiro and Rita on a taxi heading to the airport. Meanwhile, Nanami finds Sorata and tells him that she can't find Mashiro and Rita after the show, which Sorata to remember his conversation with Rita earlier. Sorata hesitates to make any attempt to stop Mashiro from returning to England, but Nanami forces him to stop Mashiro, since she knows how deep actually Sorata feels about her. Nanami continues by saying that when Sorata shouted "Thank you, Mashiro", he wasn't shouting what he really wanted. Sorata breaks down and says that he can't take the fact that Mashiro can simply throw away everything that they have been through over the last six months. Nanami consoles him and tells him to tell all this to Mashiro herself. Afterwards they are look for Mashiro around the school. While Nanami was looking inside the school building she meets up with Miyahara Daichi, who confessed his love towards her. Nanami explicitly rejects it and runs away, thinking that she can't decide properly in this kind of situation. Soon after, Sorata and Nanami meet up with Misaki and the others. Then they go all the way to the airport. In the airport Rita and Mashiro were about to enter the entrance gate when the rest of them arrived. Sorata rushes in and hugs Mashiro, begging her not to leave. Mashiro then tells him that she just went to see Rita off, and that she wasn't going anywhere. Rita explains that when she said that Mashiro is going back to where she belongs, she meant that Mashiro was staying in Sakurasou, where she belongs (this may also imply that the people waiting for her, as Rita said, is no other than the residents of the dorm.) Due to her request earlier, Ryuunosuke gives Rita an email address, which is actually Sorata's address. Before she leaves them and returns to England, Rita gives Ryuunosuke a good-bye kiss on his cheek as a "punishment". The rest of the Sakurasou residents then head to the waving gallery and waved good-bye to Rita from there. At the same moment, Mashiro, who still doesn't understand Sorata's reaction earlier, stated that she feels something weird inside and wonders if it is "love". Preview Category:Anime Episodes